Loved
by seafoamstar
Summary: My first fanfic. Ian and Wanda after the rains. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic. I wrote this in free time and if you have any suggestions for the plot or comments, feel free to review. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I don't own The Host.**

I woke to the gleaming fragments of daylight; the coarse stone wall yielding only to the smallest slivers of illumination, a direct tie to the outside world. From here, it was impossible to think that we would ever be discovered, everyone was safe in Jeb's natural fortress, carved out only by time itself. Every sound reverberated off of the stone walls, it was in that moment that I realized my ever-growing need for human contact, Ian's presence.

He was there, sound asleep beside me, his chest rising and falling in steady rhythm. I turned to watch the muscles in his back contract and the shifting of his shoulder blades. I brought up a finger and traced down his spine, feeling hints of the vertebrae beneath. Ian grew still under my touch, rolled onto his back, and smiled up at me groggily before slipping under again.

For the past couple of weeks, since the rains subsided, mornings had this intimacy for us. I knew breakfast was ready and that if Ian didn't get up soon, he would be hungry for most of the day. I rose from the mattress, stretched, and knelt down to playfully pound at Ian's chest. "Get up," I cried with fake exasperation, creeping closer to him. I leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek, only to be pulled down by his strong arms and brought in for a real kiss.

Since coming into my new body, the caves thrived. We weren't helpless anymore and the dire need that plagued us before was gone. Once everyone understood that the end was far, far away, they could relax and let more of their personalities shine through. Even Kyle had become tamer, although that was mostly Sunny's doing. With a resident soul raider, life seeped back into the caves.

Although there was always plenty of work to be done within the caverns, the new raids greatly reduced the workload. Some tasks became obsolete, like making the stinging cactus soap (of which I was certain no one missed). The newfangled free time was definitely a cause for celebration, especially for the couples.

Ian and I were still relatively reserved in public, unlike Melanie and Jared. They popped up in random spots around the caves, pressed up against the porous walls in the dark. It was understandable, given the restraint before, but I wanted Ian to let go, too. He should've had enough time to work out his feelings. I wanted him to push me against the wall, to reach out and feel the taut muscles in his chest and shoulders; I wanted to be overwhelmed.

Sure, we kissed, and that was great, but I wanted all of him. I needed him.

When Ian finally got up, we went to go get breakfast. As we entered the kitchen, Trudy was fixing the last of the eggs from the recent raid. Once we filled our plates, I looked around the deserted sitting area; we'd missed the morning rush thanks to Ian's sleep. I slid onto the bench next to Ian and Trudy soon left.

Alone in the kitchen, electricity soon filled the room as I scooted closer. Our thighs touched and I leaned into Ian's firm side. We finished the eggs quickly and we just sat there, feeling the other's proximity. I didn't want to push myself on him, I wanted him to decide and show that he was ready. I felt his warm fingers at the back of my neck and turned my head to give him the go ahead. My head fell on his shoulder as his arm worked its way down to pull me closer. I could feel Ian's heartbeat. He was so warm and eventually we began breathing together. I could stay here forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long to update. There really isn't any excuse. Thanks to everyone, especially those who favorited/ followed and/or reviewed.**

Wanda's POV

I was grateful for the darkness in the bathing room. But without vision, every action could still be heard: the nearby rivers, the pool splashing against rock, the rustling of clothes.

Ian was here, too. Both of us in the dark, naked. I knew he was far away in the pool, every breath and action amplified in the caves. I tried to bathe as quickly and quietly as possible.

I hate Melanie. Alright, I don't hate her, but did she really have to do this to me? She saw how red my face got when she said, "Wanda, why don't you and Ian go ahead. I want Jared and me to be the last ones". It had been a long day of harvesting corn, everyone was tired and rushed to bathe before bed. But I didn't even help, I just handed out water like a weakling. There were so many people in line for the bath that multiple people going in at once seemed like the easy solution.

We'd walked in quietly, hand in hand. Ian left me closer to the entrance and receded further into the cave. The stagnant air was filled with steam from the pool. I stifled a gasp when I heard his zipper and the clank of a metal button on the floor. I stood still until I heard him wading into the water.

Everything hides in the dark. Sensory deprivation lets the mind roam free. I knew mine was racing.

I'd seen plenty of Ian. He basically went shirtless during any work and I'd watched his muscles contract and relax while he gathered corn today. I knew the feel of his skin, the crinkles that formed around his eyes when he smiled, his calloused yet gentle hands. What I didn't know scared me.

I didn't know where he was, what he was thinking, how he felt.

Ian's POV

It's so quiet in here. Why is she so quiet?

I can hear the water sloshing around in the front of the cave, I know she's there; I don't know anything else. It was tense bathing with her, being in the dark. The extent of our feelings for each other, or at least mine for her, remained hidden. If only we weren't so cautious. I hadn't realized how overcautious we both were until that rainy night in the game room.

Things between Wanda and I had been improving with her own body. It was just the two of us now. I wanted to go further with her, but didn't want to push too far.

She'd been quiet the entire time in the bathing room. I didn't know what to make of that. I understood Melanie's intentions, sending us in here together, and from the color of Wanda's face, she did too.

I wanted to reach out to her, but in the pitch black of the room it would seem like an all too familiar attack. I shuddered to think of what Kyle had done and what he failed to do. If Wanda were in Pet's former body then, she wouldn't have stood a chance.

I heard water trickling on the opposite end of the cave, heard Wanda's footsteps out of the pool, and the rustling of clothes. I got out, too, and fumbled over to find my pile of clothes. Traveling on my memorized path, I made my way to the front of the room to meet up with her.

Wanda's small, wet feet created slaps that echoed off of the walls. She hadn't put on her shoes yet. I walked toward the sound, near her was something scraping against rock up ahead, I guessed that she sat down to put on her shoes. By then I was just out of reach.

She got up from the floor and I reached out to touch her shoulder. She jumped. That was not a good sign. I pulled her in closer, tried to get her to relax, to realize nothing bad would happen. Eventually, she loosened up and rested her wet head on my arm. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

We walked towards the entrance of the cave, but I stopped her before the eager couple outside could hear us. She stepped back towards the wall and I followed. The back of her shoe hit the rock wall and I caught her before anything else could.

The next thing I knew, her lithe arms were clawing for my shoulders and once she latched on, she pulled me towards her with more strength than I thought she had. Her lips met my collarbone and trailed kisses up my neck. I pulled away slightly, only to meet face to face.

This was something else. Wanda was so much rougher than before, we were in a biting face battle. I wasn't gonna let this slip away. I walked forward with her until we were pressed up against the wall, panting.

Wanda's nails dug into my back as I nipped down her neck. She ran her fingers through my damp hair, scratching at my scalp. She sucked at the crook of my neck and I let out a low growl. I kissed her once more, hard. We couldn't stay here too much longer. Begrudgingly, I pulled us away from the wall, until we stood in a faint beam of light from the entrance.

"We need to go," I said catching my breath.

"But we just got here," Wanda protested.

"If we stay," I leaned down to kiss her lightly, "they'll come looking and find us."

We walked out of the cave hand in hand. Melanie just looked at us expectantly, but there was no way in hell I would tell her anything and risk Wanda. "Looks like you're up," was all I said as we walked away.

**AN: I love reviews. Also, I saw the movie and was very disappointed. You didn't get to know the characters and basically every aspect of the adaptation was off. It was like bam, space age Ikea, bam, bam, makeout, cars, bam, kiss.**


End file.
